Glen Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is a supporting character on Family Guy. He is characterized primarily by his extreme sexual deviancy. He is a protagonist from Season 1 to Season 7, an anti-hero/anti-villain from Season 8 to Season 9, and a protagonist again from Season 10 onward. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Personality Despite being a pervert and hypocrite, he has also been shown to have a kinder side. He does whatever it takes to help his friends and protect his sister Brenda, who was often beaten by her abusive boyfriend, Jeffery Fecalman, whom Quagmire hated. Eventually, he was so infuriated by this that he murdered Jeffrey for his abuse against Brenda. His sexual nature and lust for women is hinted through flashbacks of his life starting from infant stage. It's even hinted that he harbors sexual attraction towards his mother; when Quagmire is seen crying and his mother exposes her chest to breastfeed her son, during which Quagmire stops crying, says "O right!" and suckles from his mother in a lustful way. His mother Mrs. Quagmire apparently has the same sexual appetite as her own son. He also expresses an incestuous sexual attraction towards his own daughter Anna Lee Quagmire (whom he gave up for adoption as an infant to another married couple) After bidding his daughter goodbye, Glenn openly admits his perverted views about his daughter to Peter, hoping that when she grows up, he would "bump into her in about 18 years", implying he's hoping for physical contact. Peter is disgusted by this and reminds him that that is his only biological daughter he is talking about through incest fantasy. Glenn chuckles and tells Peter that he didn't change like Peter hoped for the better and bids the audience goodnight. In another episode, Quagmire is one of two finalists of the TV show The Bachelorette, he takes his date home to meet his mother. He tells his mother to stop screaming at him, telling her that if she wants to participate in a three-way with Glenn and the bachelorette, she needs to change her tone after yelling at Glenn about Mittens, their family cat. Quagmire is an extremely prideful individual, and despite many of the disgusting and perverted acts he has committed, is perfectly willing to chastise others such as Brian for things that he himself has displayed the same ignorance, such as his failure as a father, and when forced to own up for his mistakes, instead chose to blame it all on his past life and refusing to admit that he had some responsibility for the actions in his life. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Quagmire will return to help The Helper Squad against Discord,Sigma and their groups, if there are two enemies Quagmire hated and wanted them dead it's Mr. Burns of Sigma's team and MOM of Discord's team, for their murdering of Glen's sister and possibly Lois Griffin. Quagmire is kidnapped alongside Wheatley, Mallow,and Courage by Vladimir and Dark Danny. Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Quagmire resides in the Lust ring in Hell at the Carnal Tower banging Lois Griffin after he finally died from numerous STDs due to his numerous sexual infidelities, as well as passing on various diseases with no remorse. Glen Quagmire was another person killed, and he had multiple sex partners, starting with his lover, Sujin, whom he still had ties to. Most of the fornicators were anonymous, and the list just kept going and going. He was a polygamist until his first wife, Joan, passed, and Cheryl became his ex-girlfriend. He also had an affair with his mom, Crystal, whom ironically started his twisted genes as she's also a sex addict, and soon went to pornography. At one time, he was found out as a stalker, specifically when he spied on a woman in a bathroom stall. He's known to commit every sexual act in the book such as BDSM, frotteurism, biastophilia, somnophilia, and erotic asphyxiation to voyeurism, exhibitionism, incest, pecattiphilia, zoophilia, and necrophilia. As a result, he died from numerous untreated STDs from unprotected sex and the like. He was 61. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Family Guy Universe Category:Humans Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Fox Family Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Challenged Character Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Macfarlane Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls